


Как я перестал бояться и полюбил Мортал Комбат

by madnessfk



Series: ФБ 2015 [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* первоначальный никнейм Задрота</p></blockquote>





	Как я перестал бояться и полюбил Мортал Комбат

Дом казался огромным ещё на подъезде. Может, оттого, каким старым и тяжёлым этот дом был, а, может, за время дороги Критик успел привыкнуть к однотипному пейзажу, который строился примерно по одной и той же схеме уже несколько часов: дерево, дерево, куст, корова, дерево и — о, надо же! — снова дерево. От этого всего уже в глазах начинало рябить, но это лучше, чем пялиться через плечо Роба в книгу с каким-то унылым названием и не менее унылым содержанием, которую тому задали в качестве чтения на лето.  
Да и кто вообще занимается домашкой в июле? Для этих целей придумали последнюю неделю августа.  
Когда их машина, наконец, остановилась, Критик поспешил первым из неё выбраться в надежде, что мерзкий ванильный запашок болтающейся над лобовым стеклом пахучки поскорее выветрится из носа. Он снова посмотрел на дом: вблизи тот казался ещё больше и ещё мрачнее. В нём можно было бы снимать фильм ужасов, если бы не убогие шторки в цветочек.  
Нет, не так Критик планировал провести свои каникулы. Он собирался ничего не делать, смотреть фильмы допоздна и пропадать в центре города, поедая мороженое и попивая апельсиновую шипучку, разрабатывать схему дерзкой мести соседской девчонке и гонять на велике по округе. Он не планировал, что их сунут в душную машину и отвезут на много тысяч километров от цивилизации и игровых автоматов, чтобы последить за домом двоюродной тёти Саманты, которую Критик видел лишь однажды, на собственном четырёхлетии — что то же самое, что и никогда.  
По крайней мере ему обещали отдельную комнату: три месяца с Тем Придурком он бы не выдержал.  
Тот Придурок, кстати, как только понял, что его от Критика отделяет непреодолимое препятствие в виде старшего брата, коварно воспользовался моментом и уснул, и теперь окидывал двор и соседние дома бодрым взглядом, в котором так и читалось предвкушение. Кому-кому, а ему будет чем заняться: сколько голубей не стреляно, сколько окрестных кошек не побрито!  
Критик закинул за спину рюкзак и юркнул в дверь, стоило только ей открыться.  
Внутри дом выглядел… ну, так, как выглядят дома одиноких шестидесятилетних старушек, живущих за городом. Критик бывал в подобных местах пару-тройку раз, когда ему вместе с братьями приходилось навещать одну из их многочисленных родственниц: там всегда куча кружевных скатертей, прорва старых чёрно-белых фотографий и море разочарования, которое настигает тебя в тот момент, когда ты открываешь одну из тех круглых железных коробочек с песочным печеньем, но находишь только нитки с иголками. А ещё запах, неописуемый запах старушки, которым пропиталось всё, начиная от кресел и заканчивая теми самыми нитками.  
Но этот конкретный дом был по-своему жутким: на досуге тётя Саманта собирала всё, на чём изображена кошачья мордочка. Каминная полка была под завязку уставлена фигурками разных форм и размеров, кошки были на полотенцах, подушках и даже на коврике в прихожей. Самым ужасным экспонатом этого музея давно ушедшей молодости были настенные часы в виде морды кота. У кота были выпученные, скошенные к циферблату глаза, вращающиеся усы и уродливый, свисающий вниз маятником язык, в котором увязла пластмассовая мышь.  
— Я чур наверху! — крикнул Критик, стараясь отвлечься и не смотреть монстру в глаза из опасения за собственную душу — да и к тому же позволить Тому Парню занять самую классную комнату он не мог. Кажется, этот гад угрожал ему вслед, но Критик решил остаться в блаженном неведении и поспешил забраться по кривоватой лестнице на третий этаж. По правде сказать, в своём воображении Критик нарисовал себе что-то до ужаса крутое, ну там, залежи древних сокровищ прошлого века (тётя Саманта ведь могла жить в прошлом веке?) вроде рыцарских доспехов и пиратских карт сокровищ, ну или на крайний случай мемуары какого-нибудь путешественника в трёх томах.  
Но нет, комната была совсем обычной. Там даже был телик, правда, старый и пыльный и, как Критик очень скоро выяснил, хорошо показывающий только три канала, все три из которых транслировали новости. Ни один ребёнок в здравом уме не станет смотреть новости. Когда человек включает новости добровольно, это верный символ того, что его детство безвозвратно прошло. Ну, так, по крайней мере, говорит его отец, так что Критик поспешил выключить телевизор вместе с угрюмым диктором, рассказывающим что-то про экономику.  
Критик вздохнул и осмотрелся. Со стены на него взирал немного потрёпанный плакат Элвиса, со шкафа — зеркало.  
Не придумав ничего лучше, он вытряхнул содержимое рюкзака на пол: раз уж ему придётся торчать здесь три месяца, стоит сделать комнату пригодной для существования. Первым делом Критик поставил на громоздкий телевизор фигурку Леонардо. Комната мгновенно приняла более представительный вид. Можно было бы и остановиться на этом, но теперь под ногами валялась груда футболок, носков, шорт и джинсов. Вообще-то, вполне реально просуществовать и так, но рано или поздно в комнату зайдёт мама, и тогда проблем не оберешься, так что Критик любовно обнял ком из одежды и одним широким жестом затолкал его в шкаф.  
«Сойдёт», — удовлетворённо подумал он, когда его взгляд зацепился за стоящую на дне шкафа коробку. Вытащив её на свет и кое-как разобравшись со скотчем, Критик открыл крышку и заглянул внутрь: коробка под завязку была набита старыми кассетами, обложки которых частично стёрлись так, что иногда и названия различить было невозможно. Впрочем, большинство из них Критику всё равно ни о чём не говорило. Как ни крути, это лучше, чем новости.  
Он был так увлечён попытками прочесть описание с особенно сильно пострадавшей упаковки, что не услышал ни приближающихся шагов по лестнице, ни мимолётного скрипа половиц.  
— Эй, Даг, что делаешь? — спросил Роб, высунувшись из-за двери. Если что и помогло Критику не вздрогнуть от неожиданности, то только возмущение.  
— Даг — это придурок из мультфильма, — недовольно пробурчал он, укладывая кассету обратно в коробку. Роб картинно закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, Критик, если ты тут не занят, мама спрашивает, пойдёшь ли ты с нами в супермаркет.  
Супермаркеты Критик любил, поэтому дважды спрашивать не пришлось. Впрочем, любовь эта была хоть и страстна, но крайне недолговечна, и, покидав в тележку пару пачек хлопьев и жвачек, Критик заскучал. Обычно, когда такое происходило, Критик отыскивал стенд с комиксами и развлекал себя тем, что похихикивал над Капитаном Америкой и его потешным костюмом (за что однажды чуть не огрёб от какого-то мальчугана в дурацкой старпёрской шляпе), но в этой дыре ничего подобного не обнаружилось. Роб тоже особенно не спешил его развлекать, только ходил между рядами и помогал со списком продуктов. Всё кончилось тем, что маме надоело смотреть, как Критик изображает из себя звёздного гонщика, представляя тележку своим кораблём, а других покупателей — злобными монстрами с планеты Пышнопрыщия и звезды Двойного Подбородка, и отправила его ждать на улицу у машины.  
Оставшись без корабля, Критик приуныл и принялся пинать банку из-под содовой, но и та очень скоро исчезла под одной из оставленных на стоянке машин. Со скуки он отправился к раскинувшейся неподалёку пустующей детской площадке и пристроился на одиноко поскрипывавшие единственным сиденьем качели. Лениво покачиваясь, Критик принялся изучать землю внизу: там, по грязному песку, торопились куда-то муравьи.  
Критик как раз прикидывал, сможет ли он утопить их слюнями, но чей-то голос оторвал его от этих важных размышлений. Поначалу он не обратил на это внимания, но голос повторился, на этот раз настойчивей и ближе.  
— Я сказал, свали, — заявил голос нагло. — Это моё место.  
Критик нахмурился, поднял голову, и у раздражающего голоса появилось ничуть не менее раздражающее лицо, словно созданное для того, чтобы в него ударить.  
— Там твоего имени не написано, — скривился он, уже прикидывая, как бы воплотить эту мысль в действие и не огрести самому: пацан явно выглядел как кто-то, кто может навалять, а с такими Критик обычно не связывался. Он был не очень хорош в драках и нападать на тех, кто сильнее, позволить себе не мог.  
— Вообще-то, тупица, оно там есть.  
Критик нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он, конечно, подозревал в этом ловушку, но с места всё-таки встал: на деревянной поверхности было выцарапано кривое и размашистое «Злобный Задрот Нинтендо»*. Критик нахмурился так сильно, что ещё немного — и его брови сползли бы по переносице вниз.  
— Да? — переспросил он раздражённо и, вытащив из кармана Задрота — ну или как там этого неудачника звали — торчащую оттуда ручку, зачеркнул чужое имя и вписал на его место своё собственное. — Вот так-то лучше.  
Задрот, который от неожиданности просто застыл на месте со смесью растерянности и возмущения в глазах, перевёл взгляд с Критика на зажатую в его руке ручку и обратно.  
— Ты долбанутый? — почти искренне спросил он. — Жить надоело? И кто вообще пишет «КритЕк»?  
«Чёрт», — пронеслось в сознании Критика, когда тот понял, какую недопустимую ошибку совершил. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, чтобы не изуродовать собственную репутацию.  
— Ха! Ты не стоишь того, чтобы я писал своё имя правильно! — успел сказать он до того, как почувствовал эту ни с чем не сравнимую боль, которую ощущаешь при соприкосновении чужого кулака с лицом. Критик взвизгнул (надеясь, что это звучало достаточно мужественно) и ухватился за нос, в котором уже щипала кровь.  
— Ах ты козлина! — крикнул он, бросаясь в контратаку. Может, он, конечно, и огребёт, но чёртов Задрот тоже не уйдёт с этой детской площадки целым.  
Они катались в песке минут десять, и за это время Критику успели знатно намять бока. В отместку он покусал Задрота везде, где успел дотянуться, и посадил ему налитый цветом сочной сливы фингал. Последнее произошло по чистой случайности, но Критик быстро сделал вид, что планировал это заранее, так что всё в порядке. Вообще-то, он был сегодня в ударе: мог бы этому Задроту и все рёбра переломать, но на счастье последнего откуда-то возник Роб и растащил обоих.  
— Это ещё не конец, — мрачно предупредил Задрот, словно злодей из плохого фильма, и слинял, на ходу рассматривая следы чужих зубов. Всё-таки Роб был не из его весовой категории.  
— Иди-иди, в следующий раз ещё не так схлопочешь! — заорал Критик ему вслед, но, поймав на себе взгляд брата, быстро примолк. — Если я скажу, что он первый начал, меня это спасёт? — спросил он без надежды в голосе.  
— Это могло бы спасти тебя от меня. Но не от мамы. — Роб ободряюще похлопал Критика по плечу и повёл его к машине. Одного взгляда на мамино лицо было достаточно, чтобы понять: поездка будет тяжёлой. Лучше десять раз прокатиться от дома до тёти Саманты, чем один раз — с разозлённой мамой.  
Уже на пятой минуте сознание Критика перешло в автоматический режим: слова пролетали мимо, а ему только и оставалось, что время от времени вставлять «угу» и «я понял», рассматривая ничем не примечательный потолок машины и затыкая платком ноздрю, всё ещё кровоточащую, от чего в горле держался солёно-железный привкус.  
Дома Критика быстро обмазали йодом и облепили пластырем, и, по правде сказать, это смотрелось достаточно круто, как будто он герой боевика, едва-едва выбравшийся из жестокой перестрелки.  
— Иди, приведи себя в порядок, — строгим тоном сказала мама, обламывая настроение. — Я встретила в супермаркете нашу соседку и позвала её с семьёй к нам на ужин.  
Критик окинул себя придирчивым взглядом в ближайшем зеркале: ну да, возможно, его одежда слегка запылилась и была покрыта смесью песчинок, мелких веточек и высохших травинок, ну да, на его футболке остались капли крови, но он всё ещё выглядел вполне «в порядке». Впрочем, у взрослых требования к внешнему виду всегда выше, чем у нормальных людей. Пожав плечами, он направился к лестнице.  
По дороге его взгляд снова остановился на кошачьей морде, показывающей полпятого. Критик невольно поёжился: эта штука была ещё более жуткой, чем казалась на первый взгляд.  
— Он придёт за тобой ночью, — услышал Критик у себя за спиной и резко обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце резко падает куда-то вниз, к почкам.  
— Отвали, — мрачно сказал он. Выслушивать злорадные комментарии братца у него сейчас не было совершенно никакого желания.  
— Я смотрю, тебе уже кто-то накатил, — радостно отметил Тот Парень. — Жаль, что меня там не было.  
— Отвали, говорю, а то тоже огребёшь, — предупредил Критик, но то ли его слова звучали недостаточно убедительно, то ли вид у него был не такой угрожающий, как хотелось бы — Тот Парень только улыбнулся одной из своих обворожительных «я задушу тебя во сне»-улыбок и скрылся из виду. Критик на это только раздражённо фыркнул и поспешил подняться в свою комнату.  
К приходу гостей у Критика давно сложилось неоднозначное отношение, особенно если этими гостями были неведомые соседи. С одной стороны, мама всегда готовила что-нибудь вкусное, а кто-нибудь из гостей обязательно приносил пирог или ещё что-то из того, на что каждый день можно было бы не рассчитывать. При гостях родители никогда тебя не ругают, могут даже похвастаться твоими достижениями. Но как только обсуждение детей заканчивается вместе с принесённым пирогом, начинаются скучные взрослые разговоры о работе, газонокосилках и прочей ерунде, на которую, по мнению Критика, совершенно точно не стоит тратить свой вечер. И если по какой-то причине ты не успел сбежать из-за стола первым, отговорившись уроками или ещё чем-нибудь неотложным, тебе придётся выслушивать всё это до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из родителей не решает, что тебе пора ложиться спать. На этот раз Критик точно решил, что не будет тем, кто останется за столом уныло выковыривать из салата оливки и страдать от неловкости момента: он просто скажет, что очень устал в дороге и сбежит ещё до того, как Тот Парень успеет придумать отмазку. «Прости, Роб, такова жизнь», — мысленно извинился он перед своим более адекватным братом, которому придётся разделить судьбу менее адекватного.  
Порывшись в шкафу и выбрав из уже успевших помяться футболок наименее помявшуюся, Критик решил, что на этом его приведение себя в порядок окончено, и поспешил вернуться к коробке с кассетами, которая всё ещё стояла там, где и была оставлена.  
Его выбор остановился на каком-то старом фильме со смешным и очень длинным названием. Фильм был странным, но немного забавным, вот только в конце все ядерные бомбы мира взорвались под красивую музыку, оставив Критика возмущённым такой несправедливостью.  
«Возможно, Супермэн был прав», — подумал он философски. Однако прежде, чем Критик успел прийти к какому-либо однозначному выводу, снизу его позвала мама.  
— Ну ты бы причесался хоть, — сказала она, одним быстрым движением срывая с головы Критика кепку и оставляя его беззащитным перед потенциальными врагами (которые вполне могли тут быть, кто же их знает?). К сожалению, запрет на ношение кепки за столом был ещё одним дурацким взрослым правилом, которое необходимо было соблюдать. Отец однажды сказал, что те, кто слишком часто носят кепки, рано лысеют, но Критик ему не поверил. Затащив его в гостиную, где на широком диване совершался традиционный ритуал знакомства, мама вывела Критика на середину комнаты и, натянув дружелюбную улыбку, представила его гостям.  
— Даг, это мистер и миссис Рольф, а это их сын Джеймс. Скажи им «здравствуйте», — напомнила она, поняв, что сам Критик здороваться не особенно не торопился.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал тот сквозь зубы, испытывая стойкое желание схватить стоящую на журнальном столике вазочку с изображением котика и закончить начатое на детской площадке, а заодно отомстить грёбаному Задроту за свой нос. Задрот тоже не был сильно в восторге от их встречи, по крайней мере именно это можно было предположить, взглянув на выражение его лица в этот момент — и, как обычно, взрослые оказались слишком заняты обсуждением цен на бензин, чтобы это заметить.  
За ужином Критик продолжал обмениваться испепеляющими взглядами с Задротом, но никаких активных действий никто из них предпринимать не решался. Критик вообще предпочёл пока вести себя тихо, и только время от времени отвечал на один из стандартных вопросов вроде «сколько тебе лет» и «занимаешься ли ты спортом».  
Когда с яблочной шарлоткой миссис Рольф было покончено, а чайные чашки (с несложно догадаться каким животным на них) исчезли из виду и сменились бокалами для вина, их выгнали на улицу под лозунгом «Ребята, идите-ка поиграйте в саду». Тот Парень тут же испарился в вечернем сумраке, оставляя их наедине — Критик ждал этого момента.  
— Ну всё, — сказал он торжествующе, — кранты тебе.  
— Кранты вам обоим, если вы сейчас подерётесь, — предупредил откуда-то со второго этажа голос Роба — кто же знал, что его окна выходят прямо во двор?  
Критик и Задрот синхронно скривились: признание чужой правоты нанесло урон их гордости, но не такой серьёзный, какой могла бы нанести повторная взбучка от родителей.  
— Нужно решить всё по-мужски, — сказал наконец Задрот. Критик мрачно кивнул в ответ.  
За следующие тридцать минут Критик потерпел ужасающую чреду кровавых и жестоких поражению Джонни Кейджем (и пару раз Соней). В отчаянии он понял, что лучше бы навалял Задроту просто так: шансов победить было бы больше.  
— Ты ужасный нуб, — констатировал Задрот после своей четырнадцатой победы.  
— Отвали. Ты просто всё время занимаешь Саб-Зиро первым, — пропыхтел в ответ Критик, наблюдая, как Соне Блейд наносят сокрушительное фаталити.  
— Сам отвали, это у тебя руки из задницы растут.  
Критик сжал зубы посильнее, собрал волю в кулак и проиграл ещё пять раз. Домой он вернулся, так ни разу и не выиграв, но пообещав Задроту кровавую месть.  
Заснул Критик в ту ночь с большим трудом: кровать казалась слишком жёсткой, голова проваливалась в набитую перьями подушку, а из-под Элвиса доносилось мышиное шуршание. Уже находясь на грани сна и реальности, Критик представил, как часы-кот из коридора на первом этаже просовывает свой длинный язык сквозь щели в досках и вылизывает мышей из стен.  
«Попробуй мышь», — радушно предложили Критику часы, скашивая на него свои глазёнки.  
«Спасибо», — ответил он, — «я не беру продукцию марионеток империализма».  
Часы разозлились, оскалились и нажали на красную кнопку, выпускающую ядерные снаряды. «Нуб», — сказали они, прежде чем всё вокруг взорвалось под песню Элвиса Пресли.  
— Вот ведь блин, — пробормотал Критик, резко открывая глаза. Он несколько минут изучал деревянные доски на потолке, разделённом полосой пробивающегося сквозь щель в занавесках света на две неровные половины. За окном щебетали какие-то назойливые птички, свившие себе гнездо под крышей, и с нижнего этажа доносилось неразборчивое бормотание диктора новостей.  
В итоге Критику надоело лежать без дела и, сбросив с себя одеяло, он спустился вниз по лестнице, нарочно стараясь не смотреть в сторону пучеглазых часов.  
На кухне была только мама, которая старательно пересаживала какой-то цветок из одного горшка в горшок побольше. Стоило только Критику появиться в поле её зрения, как ему тут же было велено сходить умыться и поесть.  
— А где все? — спросил он, насыпая в миску хлопьев.  
— Поехали в центр. Кстати, твой папа нашёл в гараже велосипед, можешь взять его, если хочешь.  
После этих слов Критик побил все мировые рекорды по скоростному поеданию хлопьев — если такие вообще существовали, в любом случае, он поднял планку достаточно высоко — и, не дожидаясь, пока на него повесят какую-нибудь унылую бытовую работу, помчался в гараж. Он не ждал многого, но велосипед выглядел вполне себе ничего. Ну, то есть, увидь Критика на этом велике кто-нибудь из одноклассников — точно бы засмеяли, но для местных декораций вполне пригодно.  
— Только не уезжай далеко! — крикнула ему вслед мама, но Критик уже разогнался и, оставляя за собой облака пыли, умчался навстречу неизвестным неизвестностям. Проще говоря, он понятия не имел, куда ехал, поэтому не мог сказать, насколько далеко в конечном итоге окажется.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Критик, когда осознал, что находится где-то между химчисткой и мастерской по починке обуви — другими словами, в совершенно незнакомом месте. Впрочем, не то чтобы в этом городке хоть одно место можно было бы назвать знакомым, ну разве что детскую площадку и магазин рядом. И, как это обычно и случается, спустя пару мгновений после того, как Критик подумал, что хуже уже точно не может быть, совсем рядом послышался голос, не вызывающий ничего кроме желания поскорее вмазать его владельцу. Ну и Саб-Зиро заодно.  
— Что, нуб, потерялся? — спросил Задрот, неспешно наматывая круги вокруг Критика на шикарном скоростном велосипеде. Не то чтобы велосипед Критика не был достаточно шикарен — он был. Но не этот.  
— Отстань, я просто исследую. Сам-то что здесь забыл? Следишь за мной? — спросил Критик с подозрением в голосе.  
— Сдался ты мне. К тому же, готов поспорить, что следить за тобой дико уныло. Пришлось бы каждый раз останавливаться, чтобы ты нагнал меня на этой развалюхе.  
— Я надеюсь, это вызов, — мрачно сказал Критик, поправляя съехавшую набок кепку, — потому что в этот раз я тебя точно уделаю.  
Задрот смерил его раздражённым взглядом, но обоим было понятно, что отступать слишком поздно.  
— Видишь в конце той улице магазин? Кто приедет последним, покупает мороженое, — объявил Задрот, сильнее сжимая пальцы на руле.  
Критик ухмыльнулся, мысленно пожелал Задроту позорного проигрыша и подкатил велосипед к импровизированной стартовой линии. Он уже смаковал будущий триумф: может, он не был хорош в избивании людей, как реальных, так и не очень, но годы тренировок (ну, то есть, убегания на велике от школьного хулиганья) сделали своё дело. Задрот, конечно, может, и оказался побыстрее неуклюжих верзил-старшеклассников, но Критик всё равно его сделал.  
— Я люблю фисташковое! — крикнул он, резко тормозя в паре сантиметров у припаркованного у входа в магазин потрёпанного автомобиля. Задрот поскрипел зубами, гневно попыхтел, но за мороженым всё-таки пошёл.  
— Я всё равно уже тебя сделал, — настойчиво напомнил Задрот в попытках сохранить остатки гордости. Они сидели на ветке тяжёлого, старого дерева, прячась под его листвой от раскалившегося полуденного солнца.  
— Умей признать своё поражение, — фыркнул Критик в ответ.  
— Ну да, ты-то только этим и занимаешься.  
Критик встрепенулся и уже собирался в отместку отправить Задрота в увлекательный, но недолгий полёт лицом в землю, когда его внимание привлекло кое-что пострашнее удара по гордости.  
— Вот блин, — пробормотал он, тут же понизив голос. Внизу, в паре метров от их убежища, баловался с зажигалкой Тот Парень.  
— Это разве не…  
— Ш-ш-ш, тихо!  
— Это разве не твой брат? — спросил Задрот шёпотом, хотя явно и сам не понимал, зачем. — Чего он тут забыл?  
— А мне по чём знать? Может, решил поджечь белку.  
По правде сказать, Критику было абсолютно наплевать на то, что здесь забыл Тот Парень, но одно его присутствие ничего хорошего не сулило. Особенно если у него в руках был воспламеняемый предмет. Порча общественного имущества и издевательства над животными — это одно дело, но лишиться волос просто потому, что его братцу стало скучно, Критику не очень-то хотелось.  
— Сиди тихо, может он нас не заметит и уйдёт, — пробормотал он вполголоса, надеясь только, что их не видно за листьями. Но Задрот явно не спешил следовать ценному совету. Ухмыльнувшись, он прикрыл один глаз, прицелился и ловким движением промазал мимо Тот Парня недоеденным мороженым. Мороженое приземлилось на траву с мокрым шмяком и не привлекло к себе никакого внимания.  
— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Критик, хотя возмущаться шёпотом было не слишком-то удобно.  
— Чёрт. Отдай своё.  
— Ты идиот? Он же мне потом наваляет! — Критик попытался отнять Корнетто обратно, но провалился.  
Задрот же, напротив, достиг успеха.  
Тот Парень замер на месте — огонёк на зажигалке сдуло порывом ветра — медленно провёл рукой по волосам и долго изучал свою ладонь, прежде чем зловеще прошептать: «Фисташковое».  
— Даг, я тебя урою, — мрачно констатировал он, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках брата.  
— Иди к чёрту, Дэриен! — взвизгнул Критик (уже не надеясь, что это звучало хотя бы немного мужественно). — Это вообще не я! Это он. Скажи, что это был ты!  
Задрот не ответил, слишком занятый попытками не задохнуться от смеха. Критик на всякий случай вцепился посильнее в ветку, ожидая, что Тот Парень решит совершить немедленную расправу, но он только повторил свою угрозу и скрылся из виду.  
Это могло значить только одно, понял Критик.  
Ему конец. Это будет не просто месть. Это будет самая ужасная месть в истории самых ужасных местей, когда-либо наблюдаемых человеческой расой. Это будет жестокая и кровавая месть. Критик не знал, что именно это будет, но он знал, насколько это ужасно и неотвратимо.  
Он ждал.  
Он просыпался утром с мыслью о том, что, возможно, под его кроватью лежит осиное гнездо, и засыпал в страхе почувствовать тараканов на своём лице. Иногда, ворочаясь в приступе бессонницы, он слышал, как снизу лупоглазые часы отбивают течение времени.  
Он ждал. Критик читал где-то, что месть подают холодной. Если так, то эта конкретная месть так залежалась, что уже начинала попахивать. Возможно, ожидание и было местью — хотя нет, это было бы слишком просто.  
— Может он забыл? — спросил как-то Задрот, не отвлекаясь от происходящего на экране телевизора, где кучка зомби собиралась съесть какую-то девицу.  
— Неее, он выжидает, — Критик смачно хрустнул чипсиной — девица на экране пронзительно заорала, когда первый мертвец вонзил зубы в её шею. — Я его знаю. Он нападёт тогда, когда я меньше всего этого жду.  
— Я поэтому у тебя ночую?  
Критик фыркнул: ну да, конечно, сдался Задрот ему тут. Это обычное совпадение. Хотя, конечно, он чувствовал себя спокойнее в чужом присутствии. Тот Парень не нападёт на него при свидетелях. Наверное.  
— Если ты сдохнешь, я заберу твоего Леонардо? — поинтересовался Задрот будничным тоном.  
— Ага, ещё чего, размечтался. Леонардо похоронят вместе со мной.  
Критик ждал. Он не мог не заметить, как Тот Парень на него смотрит: однажды по телику показывали документальный фильм про львов, и у них был точно такой же взгляд, когда они выслеживали своих жертв из-за кустов. Иногда казалось — вот оно! — и внутри Критика всё сжималось от страха, как сжимается лягушка на солнце, но Тот Парень только ухмылялся и ничего не делал.  
В ту ночь Критик проснулся от боя часов. Такое часто случалось, вот только… на этот раз часы звучали слишком громко. Критик никогда не забудет, как пялились на него кошачьи глаза сквозь темноту. Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что пластик ему ничего не сделает, но часы продолжали смотреть и тикать, и размахивать маятником из стороны в сторону, и пялиться, пялиться, пялиться…  
— Бу!  
Визг, вырвавшийся из горла Критика после того, как Тот Парень выпрыгнул откуда-то из темноты, схватив его за плечо, был настолько далёк от того, чтобы быть хоть сколько-то мужественным, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Конечно, Тот Парень огрёб от родителей, которые, разбуженные воплем Критика, решили, что к ним в дом забрались грабители и сейчас жестоко расчленяют сына на части: они очень долго на него орали и наказали на несколько месяцев вперёд. Но это ничего не изменило: Критик всё ещё видел, как Тот Парень смотрел на него. Это не был взгляд человека, который успешно завершил задуманное. Этот взгляд говорил «всё только начинается».  
— Чувак, не могу поверить, что ты обосрался при виде часов с головой кота, — восторженно сказал Задрот, когда пару дней спустя избивал Критика в Мортал Комбат. Критик мысленно проклял всё на свете.  
— Ты их не видел. Это Тедди Ракспин среди часов.  
Задрот поёжился, но на кнопки жать не перестал.  
— И что будешь делать? — спросил он без особого интереса в голосе.  
Критик пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. В школе он ко мне точно не сунется, а дома родители. Если я смогу избегать его до конца жизни, всё будет в порядке.  
— Вы братья, тебе всё равно придётся приглашать его на Рождество, — жестоко напомнил Задрот. — У меня есть идея покруче: нужно будет всё хорошо спланировать, конечно, за пару дней не успеем, но следующим летом я покажу тебе…  
— Я не вернусь следующим летом, — сказал Критик отрешённо. — Я же уже говорил тебе, мы тут только за домом присматриваем.  
— А, — пробормотал Задрот, опомнившись. — Точно.  
Грациозным движением кулака Джонни Кейдж превращает голову Саб-Зиро в красную кляксу.  
Того, что Задрот не жмёт на кнопки, Критик не замечает.

Ностальгирующий Критик оторвал взгляд от экрана и потёр переносицу. Из соседней комнаты доносились звуки борьбы: издеваться над фильмами в такой атмосфере он не мог.  
— Давай двигай, — сказал он, обнаружив Задрота занявшим середину дивана. — Это моё место.  
— Там твоего имени не написано, — отмахнулся тот, со скучающим выражением лица избивая Джонни Кейджа.  
— Это мой дом, здесь любое место — моё.  
Он попытался сдвинуть Задрота своими силами, но в итоге только получил удар локтем по рёбрам, гневно попыхтел и смирился. В конце концов, он был взрослым человеком и решал свои проблемы взрослыми методами.  
— Давай сюда джойстик. Решим всё по-мужски, — объявил он.  
Задрот ухмыльнулся и поинтересовался будничным тоном:  
— Мы, как обычно, проигравший снизу или…  
— Просто заткнись и давай сюда, — мрачно повторил Критик.  
Вот теперь он точно не мог позволить себе проиграть.

**Author's Note:**

> * первоначальный никнейм Задрота


End file.
